Fill Me Up, Buttercup!
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: AU HBP. While monitoring detention for McGonagall, Harry gets pleasured by trouble makers Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Threesome SLASH, GG/HP/VC. Warnings inside.


**Title: **Fill Me Up, Buttercup!

**Author: **SweetlyDesolated

**Pairing: **Gregory Goyle/Harry Potter/Vincent Crabbe

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Threesome, descriptive underage sex, language, rimming

**Summary:** AU HBP. While monitoring detention for McGonagall, Harry gets pleasured by trouble makers Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Threesome SLASH, GG/HP/VC. Warnings inside.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter. And I don't own the song _Build Me Up, Buttercup_ by the Foundation.

**Author's Note:** The inspiration for the title comes from, believe it or not, my mother. When my carpool started to sing along to _Build Me Up, Buttercup_, she informed us of the dirty version of the song she and her friends used to sing: **_Fill_**_ Me Up, Buttercup_. This comes to play later in the fic.

* * *

"Detention for you two," McGonagall stated as she swept by. "No eating in class," she further explained as Crabbe and Goyle exchanged clueless glances. They nodded dumbly and Harry snickered. "Is there something funny, Mr. Potter?" the witch asked, stalking by his and Ron's station.

"No, Professor McGonagall," he replied meekly.

She flattened her gaze and replied, "Very well then. Please remain after class."

Harry was puzzled, but nodded his head and returned to his transfiguration as Hermione smirked smugly from her position in the front of the classroom. Sixth year was going well so far as the prophecy remained buried at the back of Harry's mind, along with his troubled emotions at Sirius's death the school year before.

Class ended with Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle waiting, as it was the teacher policy for students receiving detention to remain after for the assignment. "Mr. Potter, you will be overseeing these two in detention tonight, this classroom," she ordered.

Gregory and Vincent exchanged panicked glances. McGonagall enjoyed assigning lines for detention.

Harry sighed but nodded his consent. It wasn't unusual for teachers to have other students watch detention, but he would have figured his professor would have Hermione hold it rather than him. "What time, Professor?"

"Eight sharp."

three~three~three~three~three

He arrived five minutes until eight, having rushed through dinner and homework. He had a feeling he wouldn't get much work done after monitoring the two Slytherins and Harry didn't fancy staying up past two in the morning to complete it. However, in a pocket he kept a course book, just in case. He leaned against the stone wall of the castle, Hogwarts' innate magic swirling around him as he waited. His robes were secured tightly around him, though Harry checked once more as he stood still.

The Slytherins arrived and Harry gestured for them to proceed into the classroom. Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk grading essays. As they entered, she stored them in a locked drawer in her desk and pointed out the parchment and quills with ink wells, laid on the first row of desks. The woman flicked her wand at the blackboard; the sentence 'I will not eat in class' was displayed in easy-to-read print. "You will write the sentence five hundred times, and then you may go.

"Mr. Potter, please lock up my classroom when you leave." With that, the woman swept from the room, most likely off to Hogsmeade as it was her night off.

"Well, get started," Harry told the duo as he sat at the teacher's desk and pulled out his book. Lines were boring to supervise; all he'd have to do was make sure they didn't stop writing and wander off.

Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously frowned but seated themselves and took up the quills. As they wrote, Vincent glanced up at the teen engrossed in his book, to the closed door, and to his friend writing at the desk next to his.

Harry sat deep in McGonagall's chair, occasionally fingering a clasp to the robes he wore. He carefully kept his eyes on the text he was reading, but every once in a while his eyes would stray to the detention students. It was during one glance up that Harry noted the duo had stopped writing, quills laid on the desk next to the parchment and inkwells.

Harry frowned and set his book on the desktop, sitting straighter in the chair and bracing his palms against the tabletop. Goyle and Crabbe stood and walked smoothly around their shared desk, thick fingers unclasping their robes. The Slytherin robes fell to the ground, displaying plain white school shirts accented with green and silver ties. Harry's eyes wandered lower and his breath caught in his throat as he noticed large bulges straining against the fronts of identical black slacks.

He stood slowly, leaning heavily on his hands, as the teens rounded the desk and came at him from either side. Harry exhaled lustily as fingers trailed down his sides, catching in the folds of his robes and pulling the fabric tight against his body. Crabbe and Goyle smirked at the erection displayed against the cloth.

Thick digits trailed across Harry's covered skin as his lovers teased him with barely-there touches. Harry trembled as the touches became heavy petting, the two males closing in on him and pressing thick cocks against his flanks.

It was no surprise Crabbe and Goyle were able to pull away from Harry when they became too eager for his body; after years of playing dumb while out of Slytherin company, they were able to resist all but the most primal of urges: hunger and, sometimes, their lover, Harry.

Potter whimpered as his lovers retracted their touches from his aching body. He hazily recalled the first time the duo had ousted their smarts: Goyle and Crabbe had wandered away from Malfoy, intent on finding the kitchens with the onset of hunger. Harry, unaware, led the two conniving teens to the depths of the castle and to the warmth of the kitchen filled with happy-go-lucky house elves.

The two contemplated revealing their smart sides to Harry Potter and decided they would. After all, who would believe Potter if he said Crabbe and Goyle were actually clever (easily disbelieved by poor grades) when no one believed him about the Dark Lord's return.

Thus, the cunning and sly Slytherins revealed their true natures, much to the astonishment of Harry. After all, he later reflected, there couldn't really be a stupid Slytherin; it just didn't fit into the house.

Their playing began sometime later, when Harry adjusted to the knowledge of a smart Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Now more than a year later, Harry had two dedicated Slytherin lovers, who only had eyes for him, the Savior. He had his two Slytherin lovers, who quite enjoyed expressing their dominance over the teen.

"Strip," Gregory ordered, lazily splaying one hand over the professor's desk while the other smoothed down a slightly rumpled shirt and continued down his body to rub at his hard arousal.

Harry moaned his reply, "Yessir," as his fingers danced down the clasps of his robes. The cloth spread wide and fell from his body to puddle in McGonagall's chair.

Vince sneered at what was revealed; Harry had forgone clothing under his robes. Slightly tanned skin was on display to his lovers, as well as a very erect cock begging to be touched. Harry blushed with the assessing stares from his lovers as their eyes trailed over his bared skin from head to toe and back, resting for an agonizingly long time at his arousal.

"Someone's hungry for attention," Greg commented. He initiated the touches to Harry, pulling the slighter teen into his arms and dipping his head to connect lips in a rough mimic of a kiss. It was more like he devoured Harry's mouth, tongue and teeth working in tandem as they searched for the spot that made Harry squeal in surprise and pleasure. Thin arms wrapped around Goyle's neck as fingers ran over his head, mostly on display since his hair was so short.

Harry pressed his body against his lover's as they kissed; his sounds rose with appreciation as Vince pushed against him from behind. Harry's arse cradled his clothed erection as Crabbe worried at his shoulder with sharp teeth.

Eventually, Harry lowered his arms from their place around Greg's neck in order to undo the tie, then discarded to the desk, and start unbuttoning the white shirt. Unless the boys were in a hurry, it was usually Harry's job to strip everyone of all clothes. Harry had to unclasp the black pants in order to untuck the shirt; even though his boyfriends played idiots, they kept themselves orderly. He teasingly cupped Goyle's erection in his hand for just a moment before releasing the cock and pushing the shirt over his lover's shoulders. Harry's nails lightly scratched at the teen's chest as his hands ran over the muscled body.

Before Harry could drop the cloying pants from Greg's waist, Crabbe turned him around, attacking Harry's mouth with his own smothering kisses. With a breathless grunt of surprise, Harry changed his attention to the tie and the buttons on Vince's shirt. Like Goyle, he teased Vince, smirking against his lover's lips when his side was pinched firmly in retribution. Soon enough, Crabbe was naked, his erection pressing into Harry's. Potter turned around, breaking the numerous kisses his lips were bestowed with, in order to push down Greg's trousers and underpants. Goyle stepped out of his shoes and the fabric but drew away when Harry attempted to connect their mouths once more.

He grabbed his wand from where it laid on the desk and spelled the door to the classroom firmly locked and warded against escaping sounds. The discarded quills were placed under an animation charm, scribbling out the lines assigned by McGonagall. Gregory and Vincent had better ideas in mind than writing lines, especially with a needy Harry in the room.

"On your knees," Crabbe ordered, pushing the naked Harry towards the row of desks across from the professor's desk. The teacher's desk was too large and too high for their intended purpose, so the student desks would have to suffice. The fact that the front row was where Gryffindors sat, mainly Granger along with Harry when she could drag him with her, was just an added bonus. Harry gave a sexy little glare and pout over his shoulder to the larger teen as he stumbled forward, lips kiss-swollen. However, he climbed onto the desk and positioned himself on his knees and hands, legs spread.

Vince took a few steps to the raven haired Potter and bent to lick up the crack, from Harry's balls to the base of his spine, teasing the tight, little hole with his tongue. Greg cast a cleaning charm at Harry's rectum as Vince laved at the opening, pointing his tongue and pushing it into the Gryffindor, tasting the unique flavor of Harry and starting to stretch the smaller wizard.

Harry gasped and moaned as he pushed his arse into the other's face. Greg, having walked to the opposite side of the desk, stopped the movement with strong hands on Harry's bare shoulders. The Slytherin pushed one hand into Harry's hair to control his movement. With his cock pressed to Harry's lips, he pulled Harry onto him, encouraging the teen to swallow him. Goyle threw his head back in pleasure as Harry deep-throated him right away, muscles compressing around the thick, throbbing dick.

Gregory held Harry still as he fucked the raven's face, allowing Vince to thrust two fingers into Harry as he pulled his tongue from the opening. A gasp rose from Goyle as Harry groaned at the sudden spreading, his arse clenching delightfully around Crabbe's fingers. Vince hurriedly prepared Harry so he could thrust his cock into the tight hole, rather than just fingers. Vincent leaned up and bit on Harry's back, nearly breaking the skin. He licked at the flesh as it bruised, a love bite forming darkly against pale skin.

Vince cast the lubricant charm around his erection and pulled his fingers from Harry's hole. He lined himself up, pressing the tip of his dick against the open rim, and braced his hands on Harry's hips. Greg pulled out of Harry so the teen could breathe as he was impaled to the root.

Harry howled in pain at the sudden stretching and pleasure as Vincent pushed against his prostrate as he entered. Harry was _so _full, and he loved it. Vince waited for Harry to adjust. In the meantime, he leaned forward to whisper to Greg, "Don't come down his throat. Let's fill him up."

Goyle smirked at his friend and glanced down to Harry, who was begging Vince to move as he himself couldn't, braced with the Slytherin's hands around his hips. Greg squatted, moving his hands to the desk's edge, to whisper in Harry's ear, "We're gonna fill you up until our come is pouring out of your greedy little hole, and you're gonna take it and like it. You're gonna be sore, and you're gonna remember just how much you love the feel of our cocks thrusting into you, hurting you, filling you, over and over until your arse can't hold any more."

Harry's eyes glazed just a bit and he panted, "Please, I want it, I want it so much! Fuck me, fill me!"

Greg nipped at Harry's ear and pulled the lobe into his mouth as Vincent started to slam into Harry. The sound of flesh-on-flesh filled the room. Harry's voice rose as Crabbe hit his pleasure spot each time.

Vince grunted as he thrust into the lithe body beneath him, aiming for and hitting Harry's prostrate. Now was not the time for a slow, steady pace, not if both he and Greg were to fill Harry to the brim and then some before 'detention' was over. His hands held tight to Harry, most likely leaving bruises. He couldn't find it in himself to care, not now, not when Harry tightened around him each time he pushed in roughly.

Harry mewled as he was fucked forcefully, Crabbe's pelvis slapping against his rear at each thrust. Harry was incredibly hard with the repeated friction inside of him. Goyle released the table and grasped Harry's cock, thumbing the slit dripping precome. The other hand tugged at Harry's balls, massaging them, and Harry came onto Greg's hand and the table.

As Harry's arse squeezed even tighter around him, Vince came, pushing deep into Harry and releasing his semen into his lover's warm channel. He soon pulled out and watched as Goyle ran Harry's come over Harry's lips, encouraging the sated teen to lick it off.

He sucked the fingers into his mouth and rolled the flavor of his ejaculate across his tongue. After so many sessions with Vince and Greg, Greg's oddness didn't faze him anymore like it had in the beginning. The fingers were removed and Harry watched his lovers change places. Goyle wasted no time lubing himself and impaling Harry on his dick, ramming his sweet spot like there was no tomorrow. But then, there likely wouldn't be for Harry if he couldn't walk.

Gregory was a little wider than Crabbe, but not as long. Harry had no time to adjust to the difference as Greg started fucking him right away, pulling Harry's rear to his as he thrust forward. His lover was so tight around him, and Greg couldn't resist the loud moan he released, joined by Harry's loud cries of, "Fuck me, Greg, fuck me harder!" as he rocked on his hands and knees with the forceful motions.

Vince ignored his friend as he fucked Harry, preferring to wipe the lube off with a conjured cloth. Though it was able to be ingested, Harry complained about the taste, and with the lubrication charm, the flavor was all the same. With his half-hard cock in hand, Vincent approached Harry's front. The other teen's hot breath on his dick made him even harder; he ended Harry's begs with a thrust into his mouth.

Harry nearly choked on the length that entered his mouth. He focused on sucking the cock in his mouth to full attention, which wasn't that difficult to do while his throat constricted around the thick, long length. Vince bucked into Harry's face at the movements; he quickly pulled from Harry's warm and wet orifice, a trail of saliva connecting the head of his penis to Harry's lips.

With Vince no longer heavy in his mouth, Harry was free to urge Greg to fuck him, to fill him. He felt blunt nails digging into his hips as the other teen used his hands as support to pull Harry's arse onto his dick. "More, more, more," Harry chanted as he felt Greg's pace pick up, a sure sign he was close to coming.

Fingers clenched in Harry's wild hair, jerking the teen to his knees as his lips were joined in a sloppy kiss from behind with Goyle. Their tongues slid wetly together as Gregory worked deep in the tight hole; his orgasm came with a long release and Greg continued fucking Harry as his semen filled his lover's rectum. His pace slowed to a halt and Greg released Harry, who fell to his forearms, his cock hard and his arse displayed to the room though his hole was filled with Greg's cock.

Greg pulled from Harry with a pant, releasing his tight grip on the hips. Vince gestured for him to move back to Harry's head and he moved quickly at the desperation his friend showed: cock hard and straining, a wanting and needy Harry on display, and time for another round each before the trio needed to leave.

Crabbe told Harry, "Lie on your back, Har."

The teen obeyed, automatically pulling his knees to his chest and spreading them apart for his lovers to look at his hole. For reasons above him, they loved watching the empty muscles twitch in need to be filled by one of their cocks. Harry just wanted a dick up his arse and soon, as he was aching for his second release.

Greg crouched with his face at Harry's rear. He ran the flat of his tongue over the wide-open entrance, feeling the hole tremble under his licks. The taste of lube and himself flooded his palate as he soothed Harry's entrance from his rough fucking. He pulled back and stood to press more on Harry's legs, holding him open even wider as he waited to see if any come would dribble out from the hole. None did and so he released Harry's legs; Crabbe took his place.

The moment Vince had his spit-slicked cock lined up with Harry's stretched and desperate hole (the head of his dick was already being eaten by the greedy entrance) and his weight balanced evenly between the floor and over Harry, he thrust in to the hilt. Harry was still tight which was surprising as this was his third round, and moist with come and lubricant filling his rectum. He leaned forward a bit to press a tender kiss to Harry's sweat-dampened chest; the other teen's erection slid against his abdomen in time with his thrusts. Vince straitened and wrapped a hand around Harry, wanking him in time with his thrusts. Harry's legs went around his waist, pulling him deeper into his body.

With Harry's head over the edge of the table, his moans and grunts and begs freely pouring from his open mouth, Greg pushed his come-flavored cock into Harry's mouth and moaned as the sinful tongue started licking off the mixture of Vince and Greg's release. He was hardening quickly again, and soon resorted to fucking Harry's face.

Vince watched Greg's cock disappear into Harry's mouth, only to reappear and then hide away again. Sure, he and Gregory preferred to fuck Harry rather than the other, and they never really found pleasure in giving each other hand or blow jobs, but Harry was an excellent cock-sucker, and it turned Vince on even more as he watched his lover's throat expand with the thrusting of his friend's dick.

He stroked over Harry's sweet spot with the head of his penis and tugged on Harry's erection. The dual simulation brought Harry to release into his palm; he wiped the come on Harry's heaving chest as he continued fucking the willing body, soon coming to orgasm himself.

Harry's pleasured screams were muffled by the dick down his throat, but he was sure the vibrations were going to make Greg come, even in his post-orgasmic bliss state of obliviousness. Harry slowly came aware of his surroundings as he felt his lovers pull from him. The empty feeling returned, though his arse felt expanded with a liquid he could faintly feel trickling from his hole.

"Mmm," Harry moaned as he felt a tongue lap at his arse. He heard Vince chuckle next to his face and figured Greg was cleaning him up a bit before finishing.

Greg eyed Harry's dripping hole, the pearly white liquid slowly oozing from his lover's entrance. He licked at it a few times, absorbing the flavor of himself, Vincent, and Harry, and stood, positioning himself and thrusting in roughly. He was already so hard, and knew this last go wouldn't last very long. Come squelched around his cock as he thrust in and out, each movement forcing the liquid around his cock and lubricating the swift fucking.

Though weary, Harry still had a piece of mind to call out, "Mmm, yeah, fuck me! Harder, Greg, fuck!" Gregory did just that, holding Harry's legs as he leaned over to plunge his cock deeper, his tongue into the other's mouth, swallowing screams as he pounded mercilessly against a swollen prostate.

Harry tipped his head off the table again, breaking the kiss, as he felt his lover come inside him, flooding his insides one last time. Harry came weakly between his and Greg's chests as the other bit down on Harry's arched neck and worried at the skin with his teeth.

When the duo came down from their high and Greg pulled out with a faint sound, they noticed Vincent had gotten dressed and was monitoring the quills furiously crossing the parchment, occasionally dipping to the inkwell and then back to the paper. "They're only at four hundred thirty-nine, so we have time," he commented.

Harry sat up and grimaced as he felt the semen inside him slide out of his channel and onto the desk. He muttered the inside-cleaning charm regretfully, feeling the wet substance disappear, and the surface charm which banished sweat from his body and the come from the desk. He ached and cast a minor healing charm at his nether-regions; both his lovers had been particularly forceful.

He slipped off the desk and gathered his robes from where they lay mussed on the floor, sticking his arms through the sleeves and clasping it at his neck and waist as he pushed his feet into shoes. Goyle, too, dressed himself, though it took a little longer as he had other clothing to contend with.

Harry eventually settled himself on Crabbe's lap with his legs tossed over Greg's. He lazily watched the quills dance across the parchment as they wrote the lines required. A while later and the quills dropped to the tabletop, all movement stopped. Gregory leaned forward to check the line counting and sighed in relief. "Well, that's done. Shall we leave?"

Crabbe ordered, "Up," and Harry groaned as he got to his feet, stumbling slightly as the soreness set in.

"Tomorrow won't be fun at all," he remarked.

"And why is that?" Greg asked as he gathered Harry's book and wrapped a supporting arm around the shorter male's waist.

Harry's nose wrinkled. "I'm sore as hell and I have Quidditch practice. And no, Vince, I can't pretend I'm riding one of you; I'm sitting my broom, not fucking myself with it!" At his boyfriend's look he replied, "Yes, it does matter and there is a difference."

His lover pressed a kiss to his forehead as Greg led the trio from the room. Harry fixed the wards around the room and the group left the Transfiguration hallway. Luckily, curfew was about to set in, so no students were about. The teachers, at this time, preferred to spend their time in their rooms or in the Teacher's Lounge.

The group parted at the staircases, Harry to go up to Gryffindor, Vince and Greg to go down to Slytherin. Vincent and Gregory took their time kissing Harry goodnight, leaving the shorter teen breathless with even more kiss-swollen lips. "Goodnight Harry" is what they both said, Harry replying, "Goodnight Vince, goodnight Greg." And with that, they split off. Harry hid his limp with ease born of lots of practice.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this piece *smiley faces goes here*. I hope the smut was entertaining to read, as well as an unusual pairing. Jeez, am I glad to finally finish this fic! Please review (especially since I put a lot of effort into writing this)! Especially review if you catch anything wrong, either grammatically, incorrectly spelled, or just looks wrong as you read.

~Deso


End file.
